Hyuuga: Numb
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: Neji has been summoned by his uncle for an important meeting. What happens when Hiashi insults TenTen? [Songfic] R&R please! XD


**Hey again. I'm back with another SongFic, again. It's been crazy in my end, exams and stuff. Writing helps me relax so...well, it's good for me and I hope its good for you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Neji would be in it more and Sasuke would've never left. Oh! I don't own Numb by Linkin Park either :(**

* * *

"Good luck Neji!" shouted the girl with her brown hair in two buns. She said it rather too loudly.

"Thanks TenTen,"Neji said back. _Not that I want to do whatever HE wants me to do, but thanks for the luck all the same._

Walking through the halls of the mansion, he felt the stares of all his elders following him. He was on his way to a meeting with his uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga clan. Neji had no idea why his uncle had summoned him, he only knew that it was important.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be **

**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface **

**Don't know what you're expecting of me **

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

Neji hated the pressure that Hiashi put on him. He was always expecting him to come back from missions completely unscratched, saying that anything less from him is a disappointment. He always had to keep a clear head, a calm mind; his emotions had to be kept in check. In the end he decided to give them up, that was the only way that he could force himself to do the things that his uncle told him to do.

**I've become so numb **

**I can't feel you there **

**Become so tired **

**so much more aware **

**I'm becoming this **

**all I want to do **

**Is be more like me **

**and be less like you**

"Welcome Neji," said Hiashi, bowing slightly.

"Thank you, uncle," he replied, his bow back being slightly lower.

"I suppose you want to know why you are here," Neji nodded politely. "Well Neji, I and the Hyuuga elders have decided that you are going to be the leader of this entire clan, as you are the only one who possesses the power and mental strength to be leader."

Neji stood in shock.

"I know you must be so happy, my nephew. Just think, you will be following in my footsteps. You will be just like me. You can only have the best of things from now on, so that means, I will be picking your bride next week," Hiashi said enthusiastically (a/n. well, as enthusiastic as a Hyuuga can get). "Oh yes, before I forget, you will be training with me from now on. You must ditch that ugly little friend of yours right away."

**Can't you see that you're smothering me **

**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control **

**Cause everything that you thought I would be **

**Has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take**

Neji's eyes widened and then narrowed angrily.

"That 'ugly little friend' of mine has a name. It's TenTen! And she's not ugly! How dare you Hiashi! You're a jerk! I've tried so hard to do what you want me to do, to act like you want me to. But this is going too far! TenTen is my best friend, she supports me even though I'm an arrogant jerk with her. And you know why I am, don't you? It's because YOU told me to!' Neji shouted, activating his Byuukugan and clenching his fists at Hiashi.

"Neji, I'm disappointed!"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!!! I WANT TO BE MYSELF! NOT...what you want me to be."

**I've become so numb **

**I can't feel you there **

**Become so tired **

**so much more aware **

**I'm becoming this **

**all I want to do **

**Is be more like me **

**and be less like you**

Neji did not want to shout anymore. He dropped his hands to his sides and sighed, looking at his uncle with sad and weary eyes.

"Uncle, I just want to be me. That's all I'm asking you. I don't want to feel like I'm being turned into your clone."

Hiashi just stared at Neji, at a complete loss for words. He had tried to stop Neji from making the same mistakes that he did. He tried to stop him feeling hurt and dejected. He had tried.

"I tried Neji. I tried to stop you from failing in the future, just like I did when I was younger!"

**And I know **

**I may end up failing too **

**But I know **

**You were just like me **

**with someone disappointed in you**

"Uncle Hiashi. I know. But if I am to fail, I will not be sad. I won't be sad because I will have done it alone."

Hiashi sighed again, but soon chuckled.

"No Neji. You won't have done it all alone. You will have done it with your friend. TenTen," he said, smiling heartily. "But back to a serious note now. I understand how you feel Neji. My father was disappointed in me too. And before you say it, no. I am not your father. But I have always tried to do what was best by you. Although now, it seems that I have just made your life a misery, and for that...I am truly sorry."

**I've become so numb **

**I can't feel you there **

**Become so tired **

**so much more aware **

**I'm becoming this all **

**I want to do **

**Is be more like me **

**and be less like you**

"I understand uncle," said Neji, deeply moved by his uncle's words. He never knew that Hiashi cared so much for him. But now, his mind was at rest, knowing that he had some freedom. But there was still one matter to clear up.

"I can still be leader of the clan, right?"

* * *

**a/n. That's another one finished!!! It took a while for me to get this one to work well with the song but I hope it turned out alright. Anyway make sure to press that purply blue button down there and review. XD**


End file.
